1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of game rackets having a selfcontained means of adjusting string tension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most commonly used method of adjusting string tension in game rackets as to vary the position of a movable yoke in the racket throat to which the main longitudinal strings are attached. This concept was established by British Pat. Nos. 28,838, and was developed further in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,625,512 and 3,664,669. A major shortcoming to such an approach is that replacement of a fixed yoke by a movable one reduces the mechanical integrity and stability of the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,700 introduces a radical modification to the shape of the movable yoke to counteract a buckling tendency thus produced and to prevent a floppy feeling when the racket strikes a ball.
An additional drawback of prior inventions is undesirable weight in the handle portion, away from the center of gravity, which affects the overall balance and playability of the racket. For example, the tensioning rod used in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,700 extends to the very end of the handle, and requires supporting hardware in the handle area as well.